Rift
by MH Cynogriffon
Summary: Fili and Kili have always been the best of brothers. But they look so different. One dark, one fair. Why? T for incredibly brief language and hurt/comfort. But it's not that bad.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it no matter how much I want it.**

**This is for the angst/tragedy/hurt/comfort prompt. **

The stone cavern went deadly quiet. Twelve dwarves and a hobbit turned towards the two brothers who had quickly become the center of attention.

One was fair with blond hair and blue eyes, the other was dark with brown hair and eyes. You could hardly tell they were brothers except for the bond that made them inseparable. Until now.

Kili, the dark featured one, now stood near the entrance, wide-eyed and shell shocked at the ugly words he brother had just said.

Thorin, the leader of the thirteen dwarves was rapidly pacing the small walkway, his brow furrowed in anger.

"Fili," He said sternly, addressing the fair brother, "I don't think this is the time . . ."

Fili interrupted him sharply, "No Uncle, this is the perfect time. I'm sick and tired of pretending. This quest has only made it worse! I, I won't go another step with this . . . this _horeunge_ (bastard) beside me!"

Kili, who hadn't moved a muscle, whimpered quietly, "Fili . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Fili yelled, "you have no idea what you've done to me! _You_ were always Mother's favorite, despite the fact you weren't even her child!"

Thorin stopped pacing to reprimand his angry nephew, "Fili! That's not true and you know it! Dis loved you both the same."

Fili snorted and stormed out of the cave, shoving Kili out of the way. The other dwarves and Bilbo slowly returned to their normal chatter, trying to ignore Kili who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Thorin leaned over and told Balin in a whisper that he was in charge. Then he stood and told Kili to follow him.

They walked out a little ways to a small grove of trees. Fall had come, the leaves were all red, yellow, and orange; squirrels chased each other around the trunks and birds sand merrily. There was no sign of Fili.

Thorin motioned Kili to sit as he found himself a comfortable position between the roots of an oak.

"Kili," he began slowly, "I should have told you this a long time ago. . ."

Kili stared at him with tears shimmering in his eyes, "It's true?"

Thorin nodded, "Yes. When Fili's father died, Dis almost died of grief. As I wondered how to keep her alive, a young dwarf maiden approached me. She was carrying a bundle. You. She told me that you were an accident, a product of too much wine. She said she couldn't keep you or her parents would try to kill you. I asked her what she wanted, she said that she knew that the Lady Dis was still grieving, she wanted to know if Dis could take you as her own. I agreed, and I took you. Dis was overjoyed, you threw all thoughts of grief out of her mind and all was well.

Fili was only five at this time. He wasn't old enough to fully understand, but when he grew older I told him."

Thorin looked down, "I should have seen the anger festering inside of him. I knew he would be angry at first, confused as to why his mother had taken you, but I didn't expect him to hate you. You two were always the best of brothers."

Kili nodded, "I thought he loved me. I didn't know . . ." he trailed off.

Thorin sighed, "I'm sorry Kili. Fili loves you, he always will, but he just can't figure out why Dis took you in. I'm sure you two will make up."

Kili stared at the fallen leaves, "Yeah, probably." But he didn't feel so sure. Fili had been so _angry. _

But, Mahal willing, the rift would mend.

_8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8_

_Battle of Five Army's_

Fili fought like a demon, he and Thorin were back-to-back and neither was going to let their guard down.

Kili battled a few meters away, keeping away from his brother but close to Thorin. Contrary to what Thorin had said, he and Fili had not made up. Instead, they had avoided each other and acted cold when they had to talk.

As the battle wore on, Thorin and Fili headed to the center of the fighting, Kili following, though keeping his distance. Thorin's obvious target was the great Orc Lord Azog, who had killed his remaining family, and Fili followed loyally.

Never before had Thorin fought so ferociously, he slashed and hacked with Orcrest, swiftly killing every orc or goblin that crossed his path. Soon he broke away from Fili and headed towards the Orc Lord alone.

Fili pulled back, knowing that his Uncle didn't want any help and wouldn't appreciate it, but stopped when he saw how close he was to Kili. A few seconds later he was to engaged to care, for a new wave of goblins had come and they were especially difficult to kill.

As he ran a goblin through with his sword he twisted his head as he heard a small whistling noise behind him.

"NO!" Kili's scream seemed to come in slow motion as Fili stared at the bloody goblin sword about to end his life.

_Thunk._

Fili blinked, he was still alive. He looked down and screamed in horror.

B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8

Kili screamed as he saw the sword about to slice his unsuspecting brother's neck.

_No Kili. He's not your brother._

Kili shook his head mentally. How could he think like that with all they'd been through?

He did the only thing he could think of, he threw himself in front of the blade.

It hurt like a white hot fire blazing through him, he felt blood on his hands and face and dimly heard Fili scream. He smiled faintly. Fili was alive, that was all that mattered.

B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8B8

Fili dropped to his knees. This couldn't be happening! Not to Kili, his little brother!

Kili's breath came in gasps and blood spurted in every direction.

"KILI!" Fili screamed, "No! Don't leave me!"

Kili smiled faintly. How could he smile?

"Fili . . . still mad?"

Fili gasped, "Of course not! I shouldn't of yelled at you. You'll always be my brother. Will you ever forgive me?"

Kili's voice wavered, "Course."

Then he was gone.

But it was alright. The rift was mended, and they were brothers again.

**Like it? Review! I can't use enough exclamation marks to show how much I want you (YEAH YOU) to review!**

**Note: Horeunge is Danish **


End file.
